Dublin Here We Come
by Lady Rosepetal
Summary: Yes, another McDean fic.  This is set after Craig asks John Paul to go to Dublin with him.Please be kind and r&r.  I love to know what people think of my stories and I can take criticism so don't hold back.


John-Paul sat at the table in Il Gnosh with a bemused smile curling his mouth, his bright blue eyes dancing with undisguised excitement. In just under a weeks' time he and Craig would be setting off to Ireland to start a new life together in Dublin, as a couple. It was funny how it had never even occurred to him before that Craig would have asked him to move away with him, it seemed like the most obvious answer in the world now.

There really wasn't any reason for him to remain behind after all, his studies could wait and he fancied taking a gap year anyway, he'd find employment or maybe get an apprenticeship. It didn't matter what he was doing because all that he would ever need would be right there in the shared flat with him in Dublin in the form of his beloved Craig.

Later John-Paul would go home and start packing but for now he was content just spending quality time with his boyfriend, even if it did mean being more secretive than he would have liked. He understood Craig was still having difficulties coming to terms with his sexuality and was still extremely bothered what other people thought about his relationship with him but truthfully John-Paul's patience was beginning to wear thin.

John-Paul had rather foolishly thought that their problems would be solved now that they had both publicly declared their love for one another. Their relationship was still far from easy though, Craig regularly got jittery being around him in the village and was constantly suffering bouts of paranoia.

Worst of all though was the lack of support from Craig's family. Frankie and Jake had remained stubbornly homophobic, refusing to acknowledge that Craig could exhibit feelings towards let alone be in love with, another man.

John-Paul flicked his eyes over to the counter, Craig stood there waiting to pay for their meal. He had chivalrously decided to foot the bill despite John-Paul's protestations that they should at least go halves. Craig however had firmly insisted that it was his treat and John-Paul not wanting to start an argument had allowed Craig his act of generosity. They were still on rocky terrain and John-Paul was making a conscious effort to tread carefully around Craig's erratic mood swings.

A few moments later, Craig came back to the table grinning, his dark eyes alive with mischievousness. "Well that's cleaned me out until Jack gives me my next lot of wages."

"You really need to learn how to budget", John-Paul furrowed his brow. "I said I'd pay half, why didn't you let me?"

"Do I need a reason to treat my..." Craig paused and then said in a low whisper, "gorgeous boyfriend."

John-Paul was pained that Craig was still so very reluctant to show affection out in public and the smile on his lips drooped. What if nothing changed once they got to Dublin, would their relationship always be like some covert, undercover operation?

The doubts ebbed away, they hadn't even left Chester yet and horribly he was already having second thoughts about whether moving away with Craig was the right decision. He turned his negative thoughts over in his mind. Moving away could either make or break their relationship but then staying behind wouldn't achieve anything at all. John-Paul had to go to Ireland and at least see whether he and Craig could make a go of it.

Craig looked closely at John-Paul, saw the turmoil in his eyes and knew that there was a battle raging inside his head. "What is it?" He moved his hand to touch John-Paul's arm awkwardly but soon withdrew his hand when he felt stares burning into him. This was all in Craig's head, nobody was paying the two men any attention but Craig still felt as though a spotlight had been thrown upon him and John-Paul.

"Craig..." John-Paul started his voice a slight quiver.

"Listen, let's not do this here", Craig cut across him as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What, in public you mean?" John-Paul retorted. He couldn't help himself; he was frustrated that Craig still acted as though he were ashamed of him and knew that it shouldn't have to be like that. "No 'one cares Craig", he raised his voice a little louder.

"Keep your voice down", Craig hissed.

"I'm sorry", John-Paul said more quietly. "Maybe we should go back to mine; the house is empty until Chaela gets home from school. We'll have all the privacy we need and we can just chill out, watch a DVD or something. I'll even let you choose it" John-Paul laughed, Craig's taste in films, like some articles of clothing he owned, was notoriously bad. "What do you say eh?"

"Yeah, yeah sounds good." Craig smiled gratefully.

* * *

On the way to John-Paul's they stopped by the DVD rental shop and just as predictable as ever, Craig picked something that virtually didn't have a plot line but more than made up for it with the extreme contents of violence, something that inexplicably fascinated Craig.

John-Paul's personal favourite was The Shawshank Redemption, he made a mental note, as he watched Craig browsing the shelves, to make Craig sit down and watch it with him someday. Somebody needed to educate him and show him that a movie didn't have to have excessive acts of violence in to make for interesting viewing. John-Paul was more than happy to take on this job and envisioned many cosy evenings, cuddling on the sofa in their new flat.

John-Paul paid this time, whilst Craig nervously hung around waiting for the transaction to finish. Craig heaved a great sigh as they left the shop and continued on their way to John-Paul's estate, they hardly passed anyone on their way and the few people that they did pass gave them no more than a seconds glance.

If John-Paul had thought this would do anything to raise Craig's confidence and help settle his fears then he was sadly mistaken. Craig's head was a minefield of worry and furious paranoia. His mind was relentlessly elaborating on the truth about the way people really behaved around him and as a result he was left feeling terribly insecure and exposed.

* * *

At last they reached the sanctuary of the McQueen's, Craig shut the door behind him and was immediately startled when John-Paul grabbed him roughly by the arm and flung him down hard on the sofa, the DVD falling from Craig's grasp and on to the floor.

"Have you any idea how long I've been dying to kiss you?" John-Paul pounced on him, kissing him full on the mouth.

Craig frowned momentarily, gazing into the loving blue eyes before kissing John-Paul back with the same eagerness and hunger. "Oh god, John-Paul, don't stop." Craig managed to moan before John-Paul's tongue sought the depths of his mouth.

John-Paul slipped his hand beneath Craig's shirt and began stroking at the firm flesh of Craig's torso. Craig felt his jeans becoming tighter and tighter and he longed for John-Paul to give him the release that his body was craving.

John-Paul extracted his tongue from Craig's mouth and whispered, seductively close in his ear. "Let's go upstairs, the DVD can wait."

Craig let John-Paul take his hand again and they ascended the stairs to John-Paul's room. The second they had entered the room they resumed passionately kissing, tripping and stumbling as they struggled with each other's clothing, their bodies racing with mounting desire and the insurmountable need to feel fulfilled.

Naked, they climbed beneath the duvet, shivering with anticipation and yearning. Their skin was already glistening with the sheen of sweat as frantically they moved their bodies in time with each other, creating such a wonderful feeling of friction that it almost drove them both over the edge.

"Nothing has ever felt as good as being with you John-Paul", Craig gasped through his ecstasy as every fibre in his body tingled deliciously. He reached for John-Paul's face and kissed the mouth of the amazing man that brought him so much joy.

John-Paul gurgled with appreciation and snaked his hands through Craig's luscious, brown hair, pulling the man's face as close as possible to his own. Craig panting with desire trailed his own hands downwards, caressing John-Paul's smooth, milky white skin with splayed fingers, probing and further exciting the flesh that he found there.

Every slight touch was almost more than John-Paul could bear and he moaned as Craig's hand brushed against his erection. "Craig", he whimpered, "I want to feel you inside me; I want to feel you make love to me, nothing feels as good as you do.

* * *

After a refreshing shower and a snack to eat, John-Paul and Craig had settled down quietly on the sofa to watch Craig's abysmal choice of film. Craig's arm was wrapped around John-Paul's shoulders protectively, as though the violence portrayed on the screen could harm him in some way.

John-Paul had never before felt as blissfully happy as he did now, curled up watching a rubbish DVD with his knight in shining armour, knowing that the powerful love he held for this beautiful man was wholeheartedly reciprocated.

"John-Paul?" Craig asked suddenly.

"What is it", he spoke with such softness.

"We're going to be alright aren't we?"

"Of course we will, no matter what happens we'll always have each other."

"Yeah..." Craig hoped that he had managed to conceal the uncertainty he felt.

"Yeah and in a few days we'll be away from all this. It will just be you and me and then nothing and no one will be able to come between us." John-Paul ruffled Craig's hair affectionately and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Dublin here we come."


End file.
